Falling for you
by RedHeadReader22
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's lives should have never crossed. She was an Erudite, and he was a Dauntless. But after a midnight train accident, they become entangled in one another's lives. With mysterious things happening in the factions headquarters, and divergents being taken, Percy and Annabeth are not safe. Will they be able to love, or will society tear them apart?
1. Prolouge

** A/N: Hello people of earth! So I recently finished writing my first story ****_Assassin Lover _****and because I couldn't stay away from the keyboard, I decided to write a new story! So here it is! When I was scrolling through fanfictions, I noticed something. There are hardly any Divergent Percy Jackson fanfictions, and of the ones that are there, hardly any of them are finished. That made me mad. So I started thinking of a plot idea, and it slowly evolved into a whole story. This was during ****_Assassin Lover _****and because I didn't want to write two stories at once, I patiently waited until I finished writing so that I could start my new idea. **

**For those of you who have asked if I am going to write a sequel to ****_Assassin_**** Lover, I will, but it won't be for a couple of months. I have a couple new story ideas that I want to try out, and I think that you will all really like them. I am sorry to those of you who wanted a sequel soon, but it will be up eventually so stay tuned!******

**So, I am done talking now, and I can start on my new story, so yay! I hope you all like it, and please give me feedback on this story, both good and bad! Without anymore babbling from me, I give you the prologue of ****_Falling for you._**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine. I also do not own the Divergent series, the only thing I own is a pair of converse and the plot line to this story.**

**Prologue**

**Annabeth POV**

I've come to the conclusion, that I hate love. I despise even the very thought of love with every fibre of my being.

Love is illogical, there is no pattern or formula to see if you have got the right love, or the wrong love.

I like think of myself as a smart woman. I graduated at the top of my class, and I was always able to figure out the problems in front of me. The problem could be finding the keys to my car, or it could be solving the equation put up on the board by my professor. No matter the complexity, I could always solve the problems by thinking logically, and complete them without too much difficulty.

I thought that logic could solve every problem. No matter what, as long as you used your head, you can figure it out.

That was until I came across love. The most illogical and confusing thing in the entire universe.

When you think you are in love, you walk around blindly feeling your way through the dark void of uncertainty, giving so much trust in someone, that they have the power to destroy you.

To love is to destroy. **(A/N: and this is not my quote, but try and guess what book it is from. Yay to you if you are right!)**

Knives can cut, swords can stab, but love can wipe out entire civilizations. I should know, I witnessed the power that love has, I witnessed the power that burnt down the city I used to call home.

It was love that destroyed the city, along with hate. But I have come to realize that love is hate, and hate is love. When you are in love, you can so easily cross over the blurred lines, and feel nothing, nothing except hate. Love and hate are almost exactly alike. They are both fuelled by desire. The desire that burns inside of you, the need for something, the need for someone, that keeps the never ending fire burning. The desire for power, the desire for another, whether it be someone or something. Nothing can stop you when you have the desire that is fuelled by hate or love.

But unlike hate, love can sometimes rebuild the cities that have been destroyed. Which makes me realize, that love is the most powerful force that we have in this sick minded world.

When you find love, or think you have found it, you would imagine it will make you feel warm and whole on the inside. I have no idea who said that, but they are completely wrong. Love does not make you feel that. Love eats away at you, slowly, bit by bit, so that you don't notice it, until every happy thought and memory that you ever had, is gone. Washed away by the sick facts of pain and brutal reality.

Love is like a drug. Giving you just enough to survive, but after every encounter leaving you more addicted to it than before.

Once, when I was young and foolish, I thought that I had found love. The real love, not the idiotic fake kind that they talk about in children's fairy tales. When I was around him, my heart wouldn't just skip a beat, it would stop all together. There weren't butterflies in my stomach, there were waves churning inside of me, as if there was an internal tsunami in my body.

We could look into each other's eyes for hours, and he was on my mind every second of the day, every single day of the week.

I later found out that it wasn't meant to be. We were complete opposites, as cliche as it sounds.

We were foolish, and although I knew that it could never last, although I knew that if we didn't end it someone else would end it for us, I fell deeper and deeper in love. We were digging ourselves into each other's soul, weaving into one another's webs, until we were so intertwined with each other's every thought and feeling, that we couldn't get back out.

But you see, I don't regret it. Not for one second. Because Percy Jackson, made me feel things that I have never felt before. Percy made me feel like you are standing on top of a high building, about to jump off. Your heart rate quickens, as the adrenaline pumps through your veins. You have a moment of doubt, all of the what if's run through your mind momentarily. And then you stick one foot in front of the other, and you jump. And it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's not like falling, it's like flying. But then you hit the ground, and it's over, and you are left feeling worse than you did before, you feel worse than you've ever felt in your entire life.

But like I said I don't regret it, because even though I hate love, even though if I could destroy every little bit of love left in the world, I wouldn't. Because whatever twisted and messed up emotions I felt for Percy Jackson, it was love that kept me close to him, and I wouldn't change a single thing that happened. Not even a single day.

**A/N: So that was the prologue of ****_Falling for you._**** it doesn't really say much, or anything really about the story, but it does have some major points that will be important later on to the story. I will try to update the next chapter by the end of this week, but for those of you have read ****_Assassin Lover _****while it was being written, you know that I have trouble staying on an updating schedule. But I promise that I will never leave a story incomplete, unless there is not a single person on the face of the earth who likes it, and wants to keep reading it. Well that's all I have to say, thank you to all who have read this, talk to you all soon! **

**-Xoxo RedHeadeReader22**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to everyone! How are you all doing today? I hope that everyone had a wonderful day. Today I had a swim meet, and it was really long, and it is really hot on the pool deck, and now I am really tired. But I told myself that I needed to update, so I grabbed my computer and began to type up a storm. Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an Exaggeration, but you all get the gist! So Thank you to all who have favourite, followed, viewed, reviewed, liked, commented, hash tagged whatever! Thank you everyone! So now I am going to quick talking, because you probably all want to read the story now, so I will now quit talking. So here is the first (technically second if we are including the prologue) of Falling for You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine. I also do not own the Divergent Trilogy, and again, none of the characters mine. The only thing I own is a pair of converse and the plot line to this story.**

**Annabeth POV:**

I pull my navy blue trench coat closer to my body as I walk towards the Erudite Headquarters. It has started to rain, and the water droplets cling to my hair, making the ends of my blonde curls begin to frizz. The weather is perfect for a day indoors, curled up with a book, and perhaps some hot chocolate, not a long meeting with the leaders of Erudite.

In the background I can hear the loud laughs and screams of the dauntless policemen in the background. Although I find them childish and immature, I can't deny that I find their way of life interesting. Not that I would ever live there, my home is Erudite, Erudite is where my family is, and that is where I must remain. Besides even if I wanted to change factions I couldn't. The Choosing Ceremony was a couple months ago, and I chose Erudite.

But I didn't have to choose Erudite. In the system my test results were marked down as Erudite, but my actual results were inconclusive.

They call it divergent.

I didn't score one faction; I scored three, Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor. My results were extremely rare, yet still possible.

But I couldn't change to a different faction than what my test result says. There is no law that states that you must go into the faction that you score, however if you do go into a different faction you are watched very closely. If they figure out that you are divergent, they will take you, and they will kill you.

I'm not supposed to know this, but I do. After interning with the leaders of Erudite for the past three months, I have learned things that I would not have otherwise known.

The only reason that I even got this job was because of my mother. When I was a young child, my parents divorced, and later my father remarried. I lived with my father and his new wife until the Choosing day Ceremony, but shortly after I moved out of our Erudite home and into what is now my apartment. I had little contact with my mother, until just after my fifteenth birthday, when she came to meet me. She wanted me to become one of the Erudite leaders. So after she applied me for an internship at the headquarters, I was accepted, and am now forced to juggle schoolwork, extra-curricular activities, and now the internship all at once.

I think about all of this while I walk towards the headquarters main building. But I am jerked out of my thoughts when I walk straight into someone. I stumble back a bit, and am about to apologize, but then I see who it is.

I don't know his name, but I do know his faction. He is a dauntless. The most annoying and arrogant of them all. He is the one that will yell the loudest when the dauntless fools jump off of the train, and he is the one who sets out to make every Erudite's life miserable.

"Hey watch where you're going," the dauntless boy snarls. I dislike him more and more every minute I'm around him. He looks up at me, and I almost gasp. I have seen him from a distance many times, but I have never seen him up close, until now that is. The boy has the most intense, bright eyes. They are mostly green, but have small flecks of blue and gold, altering the colouring slightly. I think that the colour is called sea green, but I can't be for sure.

"Hello, aren't you going to apologize?" the dauntless boy asks jerking me out of my thoughts.

I look back at him my eyes narrowing.

"I don't apologize to idiotic, rude dauntless boys," I scoff. Then I turn on my heel and walk away into the erudite headquarters, a small smirk gracing my face. The dauntless boy calls something out, but I am too far away to hear it. What was the dauntless boy doing alone in the erudite faction anyways? You won't get arrested for being in a different faction than your own, but there is an unspoken rule among all of the factions that you do not leave your faction, and you certainly do not go to another faction unless it is very important. Even the leaders of the factions hardly ever meet with the other faction leaders, so what was that boy doing in a different faction. He isn't a leader; he can't be older than eighteen.

I can't ponder the reasoning as to why the dauntless boy is here any longer, because I have reached the floor where the meeting is. My mother is waiting outside, her foot tapping on the marble floors, the noise echoing throughout the foyer.

"You were almost late," my mother says, adjusting the papers in her hands.

I sigh inwardly.

"But I am not late mother, in fact I am actually one minute early" I say as we enter the conference room. My mother takes a seat to the right of the head of the table. I take a seat in one of the side tables, sitting next to one of the leader's assistants. I open up my notebook, ready to take notes.

The most important and influential people in Erudite begin to file in. Finally the most powerful and the most intelligent Erudite enters. Jeanine Matthews. When I was younger I used to worship the ground that Jeanine walked on. Over the years I have respected her more and more. She is an independent intelligent woman, who has climbed to the top of the ladder of success, trumping all of the arrogant men beneath her.

Jeanine stands up from her seat, and I feel a smile creeping onto my face, excited to hear what she has to say.

"Fellow Erudite. for more than one hundred years we have avoided rebellions and wars. We have done this by grouping those with similar attributes and beliefs. Dauntless the brave, Amity the peaceful, Abnegation the selfless, Candor the honest, and Erudite the intelligent. However when you have such a well run and efficient system, there must be little flaws in it. People who do not fit into one, or any faction. We have classified them as divergent." Jeanine stops and smiles, looking at the people around the room, as if analyzing them.

I feel my palms grow sweaty, and my heart rate picks up. She would never know that my results were inconclusive. The man who put down my results told me that no one would ever know about my divergence. I should feel safe, but I don't.

Jeanine starts to talk again, and I pick up my pen, trying to focus on the notes that I am supposed to take.

"These glitches in the system pose as a threat to the order of the entirety of the system. They are the cracks in the structure of society, and once there are enough cracks in the structure, it will crumble. We cannot let this happen. But how do you solve this issue. You get rid of the problem before it even knows that it is the problem."

"What we need to do now is clear. We must track down those who show signs of divergence, signs of defiance, and dispose of them. I have prepared multiple teams who, when needed will search the factions discretely, and find the divergent, so that we can keep the system afloat. This society is more important to me than anything else, and with your vote I can put my plan into action. Together we can either be the ones who save and improve the system, or we can be the ones to watch it crumble to pieces."

Jeanine sits back into her seat and my mother whispers something to her. Jeanine smiles but says nothing in return.

A moment later a short old man stands up. He is dressed in dark blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. A blue plaid sweater vest is over top of his shirt, and his square glasses are perched on the bridge of his nose. The typical erudite male outfit.

The man clears his throat and begins to speak.

"All those who are in favour of Jeanine Matthews plan to eradicate those showing signs or divergent please raise your hand."

One by one the leaders of Erudite raise their hands, until everyone's hand is raised. I know for a fact that not everyone agrees with Jeanine's plan, it is very drastic. But any signs of defiance would leave Jeanine to suspect that the person who defied her may be divergent, and then they will be taken away and killed.

The old man looks over at Jeanine, who is smiling approvingly. Then he speaks,

"As there are no opposing parties I see no reason to deny her plan. Jeanine Matthews' plan to dispose of those who show any signs, or are helping to hide any divergent will now be put into action immediately."

The group murmurs in agreement, then after a minute they begin to discuss some of the other issues. I try to pay attention, but thoughts of being taken away and killed because I show any signs of divergence make it hard to concentrate. I have to act like every other Erudite, and go along with whatever Jeanine says. I can't show signs of defiance.

When I turn back to the meeting, I see the other leaders beginning to get up from their seats and leave, and I quickly collect my stuff. I walk over towards my mother, who is deep in conversation with Jeanine. She doesn't seem to notice me, but Jeanine does, and she stops talking and smiles at me.

"Hello Annabeth," Jeanine says to me. I smile politely in return.

"Hello Miss Matthews," I say, adjusting the notebooks in my hands, so that they are more comfortable to hold. Jeanine laughs, and brushes her perfect blonde hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Oh Annabeth you are so polite. But I think that we know each other well enough for you to call me by my first name," Jeanine says.

I nod my head, but say nothing. My mother turns around, finally acknowledging my presence.

"So Annabeth, what is your opinion on the new plan to get rid of the divergent?" my mother says, her grey eyes staring at me, as if she can see into my deepest secrets, as if she knows that I am divergent. I feel my mouth go dry, and I find it hard to utter any words.

"I think that as leaders we have to make the hard decisions, even if it involves fatalities," I say. My mother's eyes go wide, she probably expected me to say that I thought that it was a good idea, or that I loved it, but certainly not that.

Jeanine smiles, but it looks slightly strained.

"What wise words from one of our very own future leaders. This plan will include everyone, from the poorest of the factionless, to the most powerful of the factions, and their families. We will find all of the divergent, and we will leave no stone unturned." Jeanine smiles at me, but it isn't kind, it's more devious, like the Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland. I try to smile back, but it's strained, and I can feel beads of sweat begin to appear on my forehead.

She knows. She has to know something about all my results. I don't know how she knows, but she does. I have to get away from her, from this place, from everything. I feel as though the walls are closing in on me, and it becomes hard to breath.

"It's getting dark outside, I really should get back to my apartment. Goodbye mother and Jeanine." I say, already rushing out the door.

I hear my mother call goodbye to me, but I am already too far away to hear. I walk out of the headquarters quickly. But as soon as I am out the door, I look around to see if anyone is there, and once I am sure no one is in sight, I run towards the train tracks. It isn't illegal to run, but it is illegal to jump onto a moving train when you aren't a dauntless.

Since I was a little girl I was always fascinated with the way the dauntless got onto the train. I would watch perplexed every time a group of them would jump. So after analyzing the way they jumped and calculating the distance that I would need to jump, and the speed that I would need to run at, I tried it late one night when I was thirteen. The first time I tried it, I almost fell off, but luckily I steadied myself in time, before I could fall back out. Since then, I have always wished that I could jump onto the train whenever I needed to board it.

It is one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. There is a moment, just after your feet leave the ground, that you feel as though all of time has stopped, and you are suspended in midair. Then that moment is over, and you fall, or land on your feet, inside the train.

Unfortunately I hardly ever get to jump onto the train, and when I do I make sure to savour every second of it.

As soon as I see the trains bright light, I break into a run. With every stride I pick up speed, until I am in a full on sprint, my leather messenger bag flapping against my thigh. Then when the train finally approaches. I leap towards the open compartment door, and grabbing onto the handle, hoist myself inside.

The compartment is completely dark, when I enter. It feels as though black velvet has been draped over my eyes, blocking any light that I can see. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see something. It looks as if there is a silhouette of something, possibly a man, in the corner, but when I look in the direction that it was in, I can't see anything. Ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, I sit down on the cold hard floor, unable to shake off the feeling that I am being watched by the mysterious shape in the corner of the train.

**A/N: So that was the official first chapter of Falling for You! I am saying so a lot lately. So, so, so ,so ,so, so. You get the point. Again, thank you to all of you human beings who have shown any interest at all to my story, it means the world to me! I will try to update within 7 days (or a week they are after all the same thing). So (there I go again with my so) stay tuned for more updates. Have a goodnight!**

**~Xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! How are you guys? I am sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have been really busy this week with school and swimming. I have had A TON of homework this week, and as you know, last week I had a big swim meet. But now I am a little less busy so I will try my very hardest to update quicker. So I hope you all like this chapter, it is in Percy's point of view, so you will get a little glimpse into that. Hope you all have a good day, and without further a due, I present to you, the second chapter of Falling for You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the other characters mine. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy, and again, the characters aren't mine. The only thing I own is a pair of converse, and the plotline to this story.**

**Percy POV**

The rain is coming down harder now, the little rain droplets hanging onto the ends of my hair, making it cling to my face. The package in my hand is starting to get wet, so I put it into the inside pocket of my black jacket. Just as soon as I zip my coat back up, I am bumped into by someone. The person knocks me with force, and I stumble backwards a couple of feet. When I look at the person who bumped into me I smile a bit to myself. Standing in front of me is Annabeth Chase, the most self centered and selfish Erudite of them all.

I don't know her very well, but when we would go to other faction's schools when I was younger, she would always make my day unpleasant. But that's not what made me recognize her. What made me recognize her was the file of her in the restricted area in the Dauntless headquarters. I have no idea why it's in there, normally the factions don't concern themselves with people outside of their faction, and they certainly don't keep private files of them in the re3stricted section.

I look back at Annabeth who is picking up the papers that she dropped when she walked into me, cringing at them when she sees that they are wet.

"Hey watch where you're going," I say to her, a little bit harsher than I intended. She looks past me, as if deep in thought. I wait for a minute, expecting her to say something to me, but when she keeps thinking, I roll my eyes and sigh. Can't the Erudite stop thinking for one minute and apologize?

"Hello, aren't you going to apologize," I say, starting to get bored with this entire encounter. Annabeth finally snaps out of her thoughts, and scowls at me. Then in her snooty little voice she says,

"I don't apologize to idiotic rude Dauntless boys." Then she turns around and walks towards the Erudite Headquarters.

"And I don't apologize to selfish Erudite brats!"I call out, but she is already too far away to hear I sigh to myself, and walk towards the faction's center. Erudite is like an eye, the most important people in the center, like the pupil of the eye, and the less important and wealthy people are, the farther away you are from the center, the less wealthy and important you are.

Finally I get to the town square, and directly in the center of the square is an intricately carved fountain. It is made entirely out of stone, with three different levels, and at the top is the spout of the fountain, with tons of different swirls carved around the edges. The fountain is making a soothing sound, and it automatically relaxes me, and I feel as though I could just sit on the bench surrounding the fountain and lie down and go to sleep.

But I don't.

I look around the square, trying to see if anybody is coming. But my vision becomes blurry, and I almost miss the tall man coming towards me. As the man gets closer, I can start to see some of his physical attributes. He is tall, probably an inch or two taller than me, and has short cropped blonde hair. He is wearing long dark blue trench coat, so dark that it almost looks black. He is holding a blue plaid umbrella, so that none of the rain gets on his wrinkle free pristine outfit. I wish that I had an umbrella.

Finally the man is in front of me, and I hold out my hand, which he shakes hard.

"Long time no see Grace," I say grinning at him. He returns my grin, and tilts the umbrella slightly, so that I am also shielded.

"I could say the same for you Perce. So how are you and everyone else doing?" Jason says, and I already know what he means. How is his sister, Thalia.

"Thalia is doing fine, she's just received a promotion at work, and she is going to be one of the head at the police department." Jason smiles when I tell him this, but I can see the sadness in his eyes. Three years ago, when it was Jason's Choosing Ceremony, he chose Erudite. For a while I was bitter, not only did I lose one of my best friends, but I also lost my cousin. That was, until last summer. Last summer two men came to my house, and after blindfolding me, they took me to a secret hideout that even I don't know where it is. They told me that Jason was an undercover agent assigned to spy on the leaders of Erudite, and I, like him was being recruited to the organization.

I don't know who runs the organization, I don't even know exactly what we are doing, but I do know that something is going on inside the factions, and when something big happens, I want to be on the right side.

I look back at Jason who is handing me a package marked CLASSIFIED. I take it from him, and looking around to make sure that no one is watching, I put it into the inside pocket of my jacket, then pull out the package that I was told to give to Jason. He takes it, and in one swift motion, puts it into the deep pocket of his trench coat.

I have to get going, the longer that we are together, the more chance that we have of being seen. I turn to leave, but Jason grabs my arm, and I look back at him.

"Take care of our family Perce. But don't forget to take care of yourself to. You can't save everyone Percy, keep that in mind." I nod at him, not fully able to understand his words.

"Same to you man, stay safe," I say to him in return. I give him a hug, a manly one not a girly one where I wrap my arms around his neck and lift my leg and giggle. I just hug him, because when you don't know if you will see someone again, you hug them.

Jason walks away, and I head in the other direction, towards the train station. The sun is setting into the horizon, different shades of pinks and oranges painted across the sky, like an artist's masterpiece. The next train doesn't come for another twenty minutes, so I sit down in the small glass shelter, in order to keep out of the rain. I try to relax, but my ADHD kicks in, and I can't sit still, my feet tapping against the pavement of the train station. Finally after what feels like hours, the train finally comes into view. It slowly comes to a stop, and once it does, I get on to it. Normally I would jump on, but if someone saw, they would get suspicious, and my cover could be blown. So I get onto the very last car, reserved only for cargo, in order to avoid being seen by anyone. The room is completely dark, and I crouch into a corner, hugging my knees, in order to make myself as small as possible. I finally relax, but it is short lived.

A moment later someone jumps onto the train, through the door. I squint to try and get a closer look at the intruder. They turn in my direction, and I almost gasp. Annabeth Chase just jumped onto the train. She squints, as if she sees something but then shakes her head, and goes to sit at the opposite end. I refrain from banging my head against the wall, and hope that she gets off the train soon. But she doesn't, and I sit there in silence for almost ten minutes.

Finally Annabeth gets up, and the train begins to come to a stop. But just then, the door connecting the cars swings open, and a tall man with an eye patch walks in, dressed all in black.

Annabeth's eyes go wide as the man steps closer to her.

"Ah Annabeth Chase, you thought that your little secret would remain... secret," the man snarls.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Annabeth says, her voice barely wavering.

The man gives a humourless laugh,

"Don't play dumb with you, you Erudite scum, I know what you are, and that's why I was sent to dispose of you." The man laughs again, and it sends shivers up my spine. He makes a grab for Annabeth, but she ducks.

Something begins to grow in my stomach, and I get up from my hiding spot, and grab the guy from behind. I catch him by surprise, and use that to my advantage. I spin him around, and punch him in the jaw, hard.

He narrows his eyes, and smiles maliciously at me. He tries to hit me in the mouth, but I deflect his blow, and twist his arm around. Then I kick him in the groin, and he yelps and falls backwards. I get ready to finish him off, but he does rocks backwards on his back and flips up, and now he is standing up. He spins around and does a roundhouse kick, hitting me in the stomach and knocking me backwards. I struggle to get my breath, but eye patch doesn't give me time to relax, and grabs my arm twisting it, and I cry out in pain. Then he leans in close and whispers in my ear,

"Ah Percy Jackson I know you, you're file, quite interesting indeed. You are the biggest threat to the entire system, so I am going to killing you very much." He grabs my neck, and is just about to snap it,

When he falls to the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming around his head.

I look behind me, to see Annabeth Chase, holding a wooden beam, the end of it covered in a dark red substance. It takes me a minute to realize that the substance is blood.

I look at her, astonished, and grab her, pulling her into my embrace. This girl is an Erudite, and I should hate her, and she should hate me, but here I am, after she saved my life, holding her close because she just killed a man to save my life.

"Thank you," I whisper into her hair, so quietly that I almost think that she doesn't hear me. She nods her head, and sighs slightly. Then she speaks up.

"I think I am going to be sick," she says, and she pulls away from my embrace, and runs to the corner, emptying the contents of her stomach. I can't blame her, after I killed my first person I was sick to my stomach for a couple days.

I walk over to the hunched figure in the corner, and put my hand on her back. I have no idea why I am being nice to her, but I can't stop myself.

"Are you okay I ask her?" I mentally curse myself, of course she isn't all right, and she just killed a man who would have otherwise killed her.

Her shoulders shake slightly, and I realize that she is crying.

"I just killed a man, of course I am not alright!" she exclaims, getting up from her spot in the corner. I smell some of her puke, but turn my head the other way, pretending that it doesn't bother me.

"I'm sorry," I say, because that's all that you can say, when you watch a complete stranger cry, who has recently become a murderer.

I look into her eyes, filled with tears, anger, fear and confusion.

"I know that this is hard for you to comprehend, because this experience is quite traumatic, but you have to listen to me very carefully, if you want to avoid being caught. You have to get rid of the evidence, so when the train passes over the river, you are going to throw the beam into the river. You were never on this train, you were on an evening stroll, walking towards your apartment. You have never seen or met me or this man in your entire life. We didn't bump into each other earlier today, and I was never in the Erudite faction. Am I clear or do you need to take notes and write a thesis on the speech that I just gave you?"

Annabeth nods in understanding, and when we pass over the river a minute later, she wordlessly throws the beam out the door, and watches it fall into the river. My stop approaches, and I prepare to jump off of the train when Annabeth calls out to me.

"Wait," she says, "I don't even know your name."

I smile slightly, and look back at her.

"Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy."

Then I jump out of the train, and onto the roof of a Dauntless building, the moon lighting up the sky, and a blonde haired Erudite left bewildered on an empty train car.

**So guys that was the second official chapter of Falling for You. The first couple of chapters won't be mega important, but will still contribute to the plotline, and the overall feel of the story. I really hoped that everyone liked it, and I promise that I will try my very hardest to update soon. I am very busy right now, but as soon as summer comes in a couple of months, I promise that I will be updating soon. Thank you to all of you who have viewed, reviewed, followed, favourite, and PMed. Just so you am okay if you guys have any questions about any of my stories or you just want to talk. So bye guys, have an awesome day, and I will update within a week!**

**-xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry to everyone who had to wait over three weeks for my update! To be honest I just got so busy. My teacher has been giving us tons of end of the year projects, and I have all of my end of the year tests, and next year I am going to the gifted program so I have a ton of work for that, and I am swimming in homework! The swim season is almost over, I only have two more swim meets left, so once that is over I will have a ton of free time! Then summer will come and I will have updates a lot more often. (Like at least once a week). I apologize, from the bottom of my heart, I really do, and it won't happen again. I have just been really stressed lately, and I am EXHAUSTED! Last week I made a salad for my lunch I put the lettuce in the cupboard! I know, I am going insane. But anyways, you are all probably pretty sick of my rambling and pathetic excuses, (my aunt says that excuses are like butts... everyone's got one. Pretty weird, but true!) Before I give you the next chapter I would just like to say a quick thank you to anyone who has acknowledged my story, it really means so much to me! Anyways, here is the third official chapter of Falling for You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy, and again, none of the characters are mine. The only thing I own is a pair of converse, and the plotline to this story.**

**Annabeth POV:**

To say that that night never came into my mind would be lying. I thought of it almost every second of every day and night. I thought about everything. From the time that I stepped onto the train, to the time that I was attacked by that man, to the time that I killed him.

I killed him. That man, I was the one who ended his life. Every time I close my eyes I see him, his lifeless eyes staring at me, a pool of dark liquid forming around his body.

What if he had a wife, and children? What if he would read to his children before he tucked them in at night? What if he would push his children on the swing while they would cry "Higher, Higher!"

Maybe he deserved to die; but that doesn't mean that it was my choice to decide whether he died or not. It's something that I will have to pay for every day.

I shouldn't be worrying. I got rid of the evidence, and Percy promised that he would keep quiet. But he could have been lying. Maybe as soon as he jumped off of the train he went to the police, and now they are coming for me. Maybe he is a police officer, and now he will come arrest me any minute. But for some reason I know that he wouldn't. Maybe I am just going crazy, or haven't got enough sleep, but I trust Percy. So the only thing keeping me from punishment is trust from a guy that I barely know.

Suddenly there is a knock at my apartment door. My heart rate quickens, as I remember that it is probably not the police. I open the door, and I am full of relief. At the door is one of my closest friends, Jason. Jason is two years older than me, and he transferred from Dauntless three years ago, but despite all that, we are really close.

"Hi Jason," I say to him. He steps inside, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I say to him. He rolls his eyes then laughs.

"Ladies and gentlemen the world has ended! The Annabeth Chase has actually forgotten something. Don't you remember Annabeth? Today we were supposed to meet Malcolm and Will for lunch at the cafe today." He looks at me, like he can't believe that I forgot.

I grown inwardly as I put on my shoes, unable to believe that I forgot today.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I actually forgot!" I say to him. With all that has been on my mind I have started to forget things.

Jason grins at me as he hands me my coat.

"It's okay Annabeth, we can't all be as perfect as me," he says as he pretends to flip his blonde cropped hair. I punch him in the chest, and he pretends to wipe a tear away from his eye. I laugh harder as I close the door to my apartment.

The cafe is not too far from my apartment, so we walk instead of calling a cab. As we walk through town, some women stop and stare at Jason. Will once told me that Jason was a very attractive man, but I just don't see it.

One of the woman winks at Jason and I roll my eyes and glare at her, and her smile drops as she runs off. Jason looks at me, and I shrug.

We enter the cafe and I see Malcolm and Will immediately. Let me tell you that they are pretty hard to miss. Malcolm is normal enough. He has wavy blonde hair, and light blue eyes that are almost grey, so sometimes we are mistaken for siblings. It's Will who is sure to stand out in any crowd. He dies his hair a new colour almost every other week, and always has some crazy shirt on. His skin is always tan, but he still uses an excessive amount of spray town, making him look like an orange pumpkin in a blue button up.

"Annie, Jasey over here!" He says waving his hands in the air as Malcolm puts his head in his hands, letting out a loud sigh. Oh yeah, did I mention that Will was gay? **(A/N: Just so you all know, I have nothing against people who are gay, nor do I think that anybody who is gay acts like this. I was just watching Modern Family and wanted to make Will look like Cam.)**

I wave back at him, and Jason and I sit down in the chairs across from Will and Malcolm.

"Guys I have something huge to tell you... I'm blonde again! Now we can be the four fabulous blondes!" I roll my eyed for the thousandth time today.

"Please promise me that you will never say four fabulous blondes in the same sentence again," Jason says to Will. Will huffs then leans back in his chair. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes before Malcolm slams his hands on the table making us all jump.

"So what's new in everyone's lives?" Malcolm says. We all laugh as Will starts talking about his very active social life, and we sit there talking for what ends up being hours.

Finally the sun starts to set, and the waiter tells us that the cafe will be closing soon. We thank her and grab our jackets, and leave. We walk beside each other until it is time to part ways. Malcolm heads towards the square, to the University dorm rooms, and Will heads out of the city towards the apartments near the main shopping mall. I turn to leave but Jason grabs my arm.

I turn around to face him, my eyebrows raised as if to say "What is it now?" Jason looks at me, more serious than ever, and I can tell that whatever it is, it is not to be taken lightly. Jason leans in close and says,

"Come with me, don't show any signs of struggle, or draw any attention to yourself." He says, and touches my back, and lightly ushers me along the winding roads of the Erudite faction heading closer and closer to the closest thing that the factionless has to a village. I start to panic, different scenarios running through my head, each one more horrific than the last. I look up at Jason, who is looking around, as if to make sure that we aren't being followed.

"What is going on, and why won't you tell me?" I say to him, breaking the silence. He looks down at me, as he tries to find the right words to say.

"I can't tell you now; you just have to trust me. I promise that everything will make sense soon." Then giving one final look, he leads me into an alleyway. Nothing is in the alley except for a large green garbage bin.

"Stay here," Jason says to me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at this. Yes Jason, I am going to get up and leave in what is one of the most unsafe and sketchy areas in the entire faction.

Jason guides me to the garbage can until we are standing in front of it. There is a lock on the door; the lock is one of those big master lock ones that you need both a combination and a key for. Jason produces a small gold key, and fits it into the key hole, then turns the numbers until he has the right combination. The lock clicks then falls to the ground. He opens the top of the dumpster, and looks at me, the corners of his mouth turned up, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Okay, now get into the dumpster," Jason says. I laugh.

"I'm not getting in that thing, now if you could just let me go home, then I will be on my way," I say, and turn to leave, but Jason grabs my arm and spins me back. The amusement is gone, and is replaced with frustration, and a little bit of anger.

"Annabeth Chase you will get into that dumpster, or I will pick you up and throw you in there."

I grumble in response, and hoist myself into the dumpster. To my surprise, there is no garbage in there at all. In fact, I don't think that it has ever been used. Oh no, what if he locks me in here, and I will suffocate and die! But then Jason gets into the dumpster and closes the door.

"What are-"I start to say, but Jason puts a finger to his mouth, and I immediately stop talking. Jason crawls over to the other end of the dumpster, and then pushes on the wall. The dumpster is filled with light, and I have to squint until my eyes adjust. When they do, a hologram screen is in the centre of the dumpster. I am about to stick my hand through it, but then a voice speaks.

"Enter agent name and identification," the voice says. I look around the dumpster, trying to find the owner of the voice, but then I realize that the voice belongs to the hologram. Jason crawls back over to the hologram, until he is directly in front of it. Then he speaks.

"Agent Jason Grace, Dauntless and Erudite." Why did Jason say Dauntless? What if that means that he is both Dauntless and Erudite? Does that mean that he could be Divergent too? As this couldn't get any weirder, the hologram scans Jason's eye. Then the hologram speaks again.

"Identification accepted. You are now admitted to the Organization." I look around, wondering what will happen next, but my curiosity is short lived. A moment later the floor swings down and Jason and I are falling down a shoot. I scream for a minute, but then we land on a soft mat, and I close my mouth.

"Jason where are we?" I ask him. Jason opens his mouth, but a voice answers that is certainly not his.

"Welcome to the Organization Annabeth. I am sorry that Jason was so harsh, but he was sworn to secrecy." I look up to see who the voice belongs to, and gasp when I see this person.

"Percy Jackson," I say, slightly surprised. Percy chuckles at me.

"Well that is my name," he says in response. I get up, and dust myself off. Jason is already up, and standing beside Percy. They do some sort of manly hug, and then turn to me.

"I have to go now," Jason says, "but Percy will explain everything to you now." He gives Percy a nod of his head, and then walks away. I stand beside Percy in awkward silence, trying to think of something to say. Percy is the one to break the silence.

"If you come with me I will explain everything to you," Percy says, and begins to walk away, and I run to catch up with him.

"So can you or someone please explain to me what is going on?" I ask him. He sighs then looks at me, his sea green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"This explanation is long and complicated, so try and keep up," Percy says, and I roll my eyes. I am an Erudite, not an Amity.

"Ten years ago, the Organization was founded. This place," he gestures to the area that we are in, "was created to protect those who are Divergent, and shield them from those who wish to destroy them. But recently, there has been more activity than usual with the kidnapping of Divergent, and we have traced it back to the Erudite headquarters. We have been watching you for a while now, and I know what you are. Annabeth, you are Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor. You are Divergent Annabeth. Not only are you Divergent, but you have the second most results than anyone that we have ever known." I stop him there, and he looks at me.

"Who has the most results?" I ask him. He smiles but shakes his head.

"You'll find out eventually. But anyways, things are changing. The Erudite are planning something, and it's going to be something big. We are planning for it, but we can't do it without you. So Annabeth, will you join us? To defend the Divergent, and to help us, because something is stirring, something big, you have to choose which side you are going to be on, before it's too late."

I look at Percy, a smile gracing my lips, I know what I am going to choose, I know where I belong, and I am going to help the people who I belong with win whatever is going to happen.

**A/N: So that was the third chapter (the fourth including the prologue.) The story is now a tiny bit more exciting, but there is still a lot more that needs to happen. Like a ton more! So Annabeth has the second highest score. Who do you think has the highest? Comment and or PM me your answer, and I may tell you if you are right or not. I just want to say again how sorry I am for not updating for a while, and I will try my very hardest to make sure that it never EVER happens again. Once again, thank you to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, favourite, read, liked, loved, this story, every time I hear somebody tell me they like my story it makes me sooooooooooooooooooooo happy! So please review, and tell me what you think about my stories, I am always open to suggestions. So that is all I have to say, and since I haven't updated in forever, I promise that I will have a new chapter up within four days. Again thank you, and I apologize for the long wait!**

**~ xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyyy guys! *she says sweating nervously,* I want to give every single one of you a HUMONGOUS apology. I haven't updated in forever, and when I started writing fanfic a short time ago I promised to NEVER be a bad updater, but I am, and I hate myself every day for it. But I do have a couple reasons for not updating sooner. **

**1) I had a HUGE writers block. When I say huge, I mean HUUUUUUUGGGGEEE! I could write maybe a couple of sentences, then I just couldn't put another sentence together. Writing would seem more like a chore than an amazing opportunity, and honestly that's the worst feeling in the world! So I took my time, slowly made this chapter, because I wanted to give you guys a good long chapter, rather than a short crappy one.**

**2) My computer broke. It was honestly awful. I had 2000 or so words written down for this chapter and then decided to shut down and delete not just that but the complete 10 000 word outline for my whole story, which I do not have copied down anywhere else. So that massively sucked. **

**3) My parents are getting a divorce. I know that lots of people parents get a divorce, and that it isn't a very big deal, but to me it's the biggest thing in the world. My parents, the people who were supposed to love each other no matter what, don't anymore. I can't help but think that we aren't a family anymore, we are a broken one. I am an only child, so I am going through this alone, and I can't talks to anyone, because no one I know understands. And it sucks. Actually that's a big understatement. Have any of your parents divorced, and if so how did you cope with it? I am always able to chat, so just PM me or even comment and I will respond to it.**

**Anywaysss, on a more positive note, I finally updated! Yay! Better late than never right? **

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, favourited, liked, and put up with my terrible updates. It means so much to me that you have taken an interest in my story, and I just want to say thank you so much!**

**without further aside I present the fourth chapter of ****_Falling For You_****!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine. I also do not own the Divergent Trilogy, and again, none of the characters are mine. The only thing I own is a pair of converse and the plotline to this story.**

**Percy POV:**

I am standing in a dimly lit room, with no windows or doors. In the middle of the room is a table, with a knife, and a piece of meat. All of a sudden, a voice breaks the silence.

"Which choice will you choose Percy Jackson, which choice will you choose?" I go to grab the knife and the meat, but fall forward, and then I am falling through a hole, screaming as I fall farther and farther down.

"You will not be able to save everyone Percy Jackson! Your gift will cost you the life of the one that you care for most, and in the end you will fail!" I look around, trying to locate the voice, but I can't find it,

"Who are you?" I shout out into the darkness, "show yourself!"

The voice laughs, and I continue to fall down.

"You will fail Percy Jackson, you will fail," the voice repeats getting louder and louder each time. I look down, and see that a flame has started to come into view. I start to yell, and try to grab on to the edges of whatever I am falling down, but it's no use, as I get closer and closer to the flame the voice gets louder and louder, and just as I am about to fall into the flame,

I wake up.

I rub my eyes, wiping sleep out of the corners, and look around. This isn't the first time I have had this dream, in fact it happens almost every night, the same voice ringing in my head. Usually I never make it to the flame, and I realize that whenever I see the flame, and am just about to touch it, that I wake up. But I never touch the flame.

I once read that you never die in your dreams, if you are falling you always wake up before you touch the ground.

I ignore everything else that I am thinking and try to focus on what happened in my dream, which is pretty difficult if you have ADHD.

Once I can remember most of what happened, I record my dream in a journal. The Society encourages you to record every little thing that comes into your mind, so that you can see the greater meaning of it, and try to decipher the meaning behind it. So once a week we have to go into a special room and hook up wires to our foreheads and dream.

I scrawl my notes across the page easily, with hardly any pain in my head. When I was younger I couldn't read or write, the words would turn and flip and fly off the page, getting jumbled up in my head. But then one day some people from the Erudite faction gave me a needle that they injected into my neck, and after that I never had any problems with reading or writing again.

Just as I finish writing my last thoughts down I hear the alarm go off. Every time there is a kidnapping or something sketchy goes on with a known divergent the alarm goes off, and reinforcements come to help them.

I pull on my clothes, as the blaring alarm keeps getting louder and louder, and I cover my ears, though I already know that it won't do anything to help. Sighing to myself I pull open the steel door and then step out into the common area, slamming it shut. All around me agents are running around handing out guns to one another and putting on their safety vests, and some of the younger ones are putting on helmets with visors covering their eyes.

When I come into view some people stop and stare, and out of the corner of my eye I see one person bowing. I shake my head and grab a gun, pretending that I don't notice the eyes of everyone in the room staring at me so hard that it feels as though their eyes are burning holes into my clothes.

I look up and see a blonde girl walking towards me. It takes me a moment to realize that this girl is Annabeth. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Everyone who is first admitted to The Society is eager to go on a mission, whether it be a rescue mission or a raid. I remember when I was first admitted I went so far as to hide in the weapons hatch of one of the jeeps. Not the best idea now that I think back on it.

Annabeth is now standing beside me and tries to grab a gun, but I grab her arm and pull it down.

"What?" She says, her eyebrows furrowing and looking slightly annoyed.

"You aren't ready Annabeth," I tell her, "you were just admitted to The Society three weeks ago, and you have had zero training. Letting you go on a mission wouldn't be stupid, it would be suicide."

Annabeth huffs in frustration then opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"You are going to stay here like a good little girl, and not go on the mission. Do I make myself clear or do I have to slow it down for you to understand?" I say in a condescending voice, because when is it not fun to talk to an Erudite in a condescending voice like they are a small child?

"Fine," Annabeth says giving me a glare so intense it looks like she could shoot lasers out of her eyes at any moment.

I turn to leave but Annabeth follows me, and I turn around, getting more and more irritated with this girl by the minute.

"If I'm not ready for a mission then train me. Jason said that I am a very valuable asset to The Society and that I have the highest score ever recorded," she says, struggling to keep up with me as I speed walk through the winding underground corridors. I roll my eyes at this and under my breath mumble,

"Actually you only have the second highest score."

"What did you say?" She asks one of her blonde eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," I say to her and then pick up the pace. Luckily Annabeth hasn't heard about my score, which is a good thing, because other from Jason and Thalia she is the only one that treats me normally. Annabeth gives me a look, and for a moment I am afraid that she is going to press me for more information, but she doesn't, and I am thankful for that.

"So anyways, can you train me? I hear that you are the best that there is when it comes to fighting, and if I want to be the best I need to learn from the best, and you are the best so can you teach-" I put a hand over her mouth. Her incessant talking is starting to give me a headache.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to teach you because I am the best, because you want to be the best. If I say yes to teaching you will you please stop talking!" I say to Annabeth as we enter the garage where they're loading the vehicles. Annabeth nods her head smiling widely, and then walks away. It takes me a moment to realize that this was her plan all along, and she didn't even care if she went on this mission or not. I smile to myself and get into the passenger side of the front jeep. I look over to see who is driving and groan internally when I see who it is.

"Hey Perce! Long time no see!" The Latino boy sitting beside me yells.

"Hey Valdez, it's been too long! I haven't seen you since you set that dude on fire a couple months back!" I yell back at him. He winces in his seat and I roll my eyes.

"Percy, baby, don't yell, I can here you perfectly fine. What are you trying to do, make super sized mcshizzle go deaf? How am I supposed to hear the ladies calling my name?" He says putting an arm around me. I shrug it off, rolling my eyes in the process.

"First of all Leo, nobody calls you super sized mcshizzle, so don't call yourself that. Second of all, Leo what ladies? The last time you flirted with a girl she punched you so hard in the gut that your outy belly button became an inny," I tell him.

Leo grunts in response then puts his seatbelt on muttering something about belly buttons and a girl with blue hair.

But he isn't mad for long because the three note song comes on through the speakers of the cars, signalling that we have to leave. I put my seatbelt on, and Leo puts his foot down on the gas, sending us out into the streets.

"Can ya push that button for me," Leo says nodding to a blue button with a moon on it. I press it, and for a minute the vehicle shudders and sways, then returns to normal.

"What did that do?" I ask him.

"It puts a shield over the car that makes it invisible. So now they won't know when we're coming." Leo says, keeping his eyes on the road.

I nod my head but don't say anything. I don't ask him who they are, because like me, he doesn't know. We don't know who the enemy is. Is it the Erudite? Whoever is kidnapping the Divergent? Everyone who isn't in The Society? I don't know who the real enemy is, I don't know who's side I'm fighting on anymore, and someday I won't be able to tell the difference between the enemy, and the allied.

Leo doesn't say much during the ride. When we go on a mission it's like a switch that flicks off inside of him. One minute he is insane Leo, the next he is serious and somber. This is what it is like for everyone I guess. Missions aren't to be taken lightly. There are people who don't come back all the time, every time you step into your jeep there is a chance that you aren't going to make it back. That fact really puts a damper on all of the joking and teasing.

When we finally arrive I am so glad to get rid of the eerie silence that I almost jump out the window. Almost. I grab my gun, and put my helmet over my head, so that if I get shot in the head I won't die. Leo then hooks up all of the other things to my body, and though I don't know what any of them do, I know that if things get ugly they will protect me.

As the last gadget is hooked to my left shoulder I know that I am ready to go.

"Be careful Perce," Leo says as he scratches the back of his neck, "and don't die okay?" I feel the corners of my mouth turn up and roll my eyes.

"Thank you Leo, for that wonderful advice. I previously didn't know that and was planning to go out there and die. You are so freaking smart Leo. You should leave Dauntless and join the freaking Erudite's!" With that I give him a pat on the shoulder and turn to leave.

The sun has started to set turning the sky different shades of pinks and oranges, casting a glow over the empty streets and abandoned buildings.

I don't know much about this mission, all that I know is one of our spies reported that there was going to be a kidnapping of some factionless divergent. I never really know much about the missions that we go on, that's how The Society likes it, they give us half answers, the minimum amount of information that we need. They do this so that if me or anyone else on the team is caught and or captured we don't have to lie about what we were doing, because really, we don't know a thing.

I look around me as the others on this mission start to close in on the abandoned building ahead. From the outside you can't here a thing, but for all we know there could be 20 gunshots being fired at this very moment.

Finally we approach the door of the building, rotten and decayed from time. Inside it's almost silent. Almost. I can here a voice inside, but that's it. No struggle, no gun shots.

I put a finger to my mouth and with the other hand I motion for the other people on the mission to come closer. For some reason they all look to me to lead the missions, and because no one has stepped up I have become a sort of leader in The Society.

Once everyone who has come on the mission has reached the door, on my fingers I count, 1... 2... 3.

Then using my shoulder I push open the door. Holding up my gun I spin around, quickly surveying the room.

But the room is empty except for one person.

There is an old man sitting in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back. He is skinny, like his meals are sporadic and spread out through long periods of time. His bleach blonde hair is feathery and slicked back, maybe by grease, or maybe because it hasn't been washed in a long time. And his eyes were colourless, his iris' so light that they almost blend into the rest of his eye. Around his eyes were dark circles so deep that it looks like he has never slept.

I slowly approach the man, my gun lowered, but not so low that I can't easily shoot him.

"Who are you?" I say to him, cautiously taking a step forward. The man in the chair laughs hysterically at my question, and doesn't stop so I nudge him with my gun.

"Who are you?!" I say louder this time, almost yelling at him, but not quite.

The man looks up at me and turns his head sideways as though he is confused. Then he grins.

"The real question Percy Jackson is who are you?" Then he goes into hysterics kicking and laughing as foam begins to form around the edges of his mouth.

I take a step back. All throughout my life I have tried to fly under the radar, but it has never worked out. Not just in The Society, but almost everyone in all the factions has heard of me, however few people can match my name to a face.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him starting to get irritated.

The man laughs even harder at this, and I grit my teeth, then hold my gun up to his face.

The man seems to notice this, and his smile drops immediately. Then in a low grow he starts to speak again.

"You cannot save everyone Percy Jackson. You will fail! You will not save the one who you care for the most! You cannot save everyone! You will fail!" Then the man goes into hysterics laughing and screaming, as I feel the blood draining from my face, turning me whiter than a ghost. I start to lose my balance, and my sense of where I am. I try to pick up my gun to shoot him, but before I get the chance a bullet whizzes beside me then lodges itself in the centre of the mans forehead. He slumps over in his chair, as a thin line of blood trickles down his face, then falls to the ground in small drops creating a small dark red puddle.

I turn around to see Thalia behind me, gun still in hand. She walks towards me then when she reaches me wraps her arms around me. I bend my head down so that I can burry my head in her shoulder as the tears start to fall. She pets my hair in a way that only a sister could. But it's no use, the man in the chair just confirmed the fear that had been beginning to dawn on me.

I am living a nightmare, and I have to get out otherwise I could be trapped here forever.

**So that was the fourth chapter of ****_Falling For You_****! I really hope that you liked, and maybe even loved it! So we now know that Percy has a very interesting score, but does he have the highest score? I don't know... I guess that you will have to wait until the next chapter! I don't know when I will update but I promise that it will be soon! I am actually going on vacation this week so I will have lots of time to write a new chapter. Once again I want to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, favourited, or taken any interest at my story at all. Also check out my first story ****_Assassin Lover_****, a percabeth story! Thank you all for reading I love you all sooooooooo much! Bye for now!**

**~ Xoxo RedHeaderReader22**


End file.
